bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Another One Bites The Dust
"You're even weaker than they were!" ... "You will pay for what you did to my parents!" ... "No, that power. How do you have such power?!" ... "DRAGONBORN FURY!! Now die!" ... Leonidas was thinking back to his battle with Maxwell. He was barely able to defeat her until he unlocked a vast amount of his hidden power. He thought his battle with Cardes would be easier. He had severely underestimate the situation. "Super Thunder Cr-" Before Eze could even finish, he was swept back by another of Cardes's attacks. "We have to keep fighting, Eze!" Leo was breathing heavily, exhausted to the point of running on fumes. "I can't! I just can't." Eze, like Luly, Mariudeth, Lorand, and Zellha, was barely conscious. He could barely lift his sword, let alone fight. Leonidas had no idea what to do. His only option was to keep fighting, but Cardes had seen all of his moves. He even countered Leo and Eze's combo move Superposition. "Pathetic. You thought you stood a chance against me?" Cardes did not move, nor did he budge when he was being attacked. "The place will be your grave...and the grave of those other two Summoners that came here. " Leo's eyes widened. He didn't need to see who Cardes was talking about to know that it was Karl and Seria. "The male one will die first..." "No, not Karl." "...then the female one will suffer." "Don't you dare hurt Seria!" Cardes payed no attention to Leonidas. He was as good as dead. "Attack me! I'm the one fighting you right now! Spare them!" Cardes just laughed. "You are no longer worth my time." "I won't let you hurt Karl...or Seria! I am worth your time! I am not insignificant!" A surge of power flowed through Leonidas, both halves of the conjoined DSE and ECS were glowing, as was his family insignia on his hand. Out of nowhere, a large version of the insignia made of light appeared behind Leo's head. He charged at Cardes, letting the energy flow without restriction. "Impossible. That power.." Cardes began to attack again, but Leo effortlessly dodged and blocked every attack. As Leo drew closer, his eyes began to change to dragon eyes like they usually do when he is in this state, but something was amiss. His slit pupils changed from black to a dull gold. His green corneas became more iridescent, with faint wisps of deep purple along the edges. The whites of his eyes, oddly enough, turned as black as night. His teeth changed this time as well, turning into a smile that had all sharp teeth, like the maw of a dragon. "Endless!" Cardes unleashed a massive wave of dark energy, and it connected hard with Leo, but he didn't faulter in the slightest. "No, it can't be. Unless..." "You've caused too much pain and suffering! Your end starts here and now!" Leonidas jumps at Cardes. The second his feet leave the ground, the light insignia changed. The light contacted his body and morphed into something magnificent - a pair of large, golden dragon wings sprouted from his back. "DRAGONBORN FURY!!!" Before Cardes could put up any kind of defense, Leo assaulted him. Slash after slash, blow after blow, Cardes couldn't move. As Leo was striking with Dark Sun Excalibur, surges of Light and Dark slammed into Cardes, and the same goes for the Elgaian Crystal Sword with blasts of Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder. When he was done, Leo sprang off of Cardes. "That look on your face, it's the same one of terror that Maxwell had just before I killed her." Leonidas stood his ground as he watched Cardes buckle. "Now it's your turn." At the end of his double sword, a ball of pure energy both comforting and unsettling formed. As large as Mariudeth's axe, it stayed just on the tip of the sword. "You're HIS descendant, aren't you?" Cardes was trembling at the thought of that creature that killed 1,000 of his brethren many years ago. All Leonidas did was nod. "DRAGONIC BURST BOMB!!!" He swung his sword, sending the ball hurdling toward Cardes. When it hit, Cardes couldn't even cough up his own godly blood before it exploded. When the smoke cleared, Cardes was no more. "Not even a pile of ashes is left...just like Maxwell." Leonidas walked over to his units, and held out his hand. They turned into balls of light, then disappeared. "Now that you guys have been unsummoned, I can get us to some safety to heal. I'll be back for Karl and Seria later." Leonidas exited the Spirit World, and with a mighty thrust of his new wings, he soared into the sky on his way back to Arlind Seminary. I wonder where the next god is? That was the only thought on Leo's mind until he made it back. ---- This is just a short story of the fight between Leonidas and Cardes. If you have any questions, just ask. Category:Blog posts